Kirishima Hiyori no Baai
by LeMinaChan
Summary: In a world of yaoi, you'd think there'd be no more room for shoujo… These two are here to prove you wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 - Hiyori Kirishima**

 **Hiyori's POV**

 **-3 Years Ago-**

"And now…" I tap my chin, reading the instructions. "We need 2 eggs!"

"Got it." A large hand ruffles my hair, and Yokozawa-nii (A/N -nii means big brother, so she is referring to Yokozawa as "big brother Yokozawa) walks towards the fridge, and pulls out the carton of eggs. "Anything else we need?"

"Milk and vanilla, please!" I smile towards him, putting the recipe down and climbing onto the counter to reach the cabinet.

I grab the flour, sugar, and baking soda, then climb down and drop them onto the counter. I turn towards Yokozawa-nii, and see him still standing in front of the fridge, staring into space.

"Yokozawa-nii!" I march up to him and wave my hand in front of his face, and he blinks his dark eyes and finally looks at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Hiyori." He pats my head, taking out the vanilla and milk, and setting them on the table.

"WE NEED CHOCOLATE!" I announce loudly into his ear, then he winces, and smiles towards me.

"Okay, okay. Don't tell your dad, I hid all the chocolate in the back of the cabinet." He places a large bowl on the table, then watches me run back towards the cabinet. "Hiyori, what are we making anyways?"

"American styles cookies!" I grab the chocolate chips, and put them on the table as well. "They have chocolate chunks and they are really gooey and crispy at the same time! It's amazing, Yokozawa-nii!"

"Alright, alright. Don't forget to wash your hands."

"Hai~!" I cheer, heading towards the sink along side him. "Yokozawa-nii."

"Hm?" He turns the tap on, and we wash our hands together.

"When will dad be back?" I cock my head to the side, watching the water run down his large hands and onto my smaller ones.

 **(A/N In the manga, Hiyori literally refers to her dad as 'father', but it seemed unnatural and unmeaningful, almost like Hiyo didn't like her father, so I changed it to 'dad' :D)**

His face scrunches up a little, and his eyebrow wrinkles deepen. "He should be back in time to try our cookies, okay?"

I peer up at him. "You seem worried. Is something happening when dad gets home?"

His eyes dart to the left, then he looks down at me. "...Uh, yes."

We are startled by the beep of the oven, and I rush over to the mixing bowl. "Hurry up, Yokozawa-nii! The oven's ready but we're not!"

"Hai, hai." He slips on my embarrassing red apron, and heads over towards me, helping me mix the ingredients together.

"Hiyori?" I hear the door open, and I jump up, grabbing the plate of cookies from Yokozawa and rushing towards the front door.

"Dad! Me and Yokozawa-nii made cookies!" I present him with the cookies.

"That's great, Hiyori! Wow, they look so cute and delicious!" He crouches down to my height, patting my head. "Where's Yokozawa?"

"He fell asleep on the couch a little bit before you got here. I'll go wake him up, and then you can tell me whatever it is!" I skip into our home, and Dad follows.

"What do you mean, tell you whatever?" Dad asks, placing his bag down next to the couch.

"Well Yokozawa-nii was acting weird, and then I asked him if something was happening when you got home and he said yes. So I kind of figured you guys were going to tell me something." I smile up at him, and walk over to the sleeping Yokozawa on the couch after placing the plate of cookies onto the coffee table.

I reach over to wake him up, but Dad holds me back for a little bit, and pulls out his phone. He snaps a picture of Yokozawa sleeping on the couch wearing my frilly red polka dot apron, then releases my arm.

I glare at my father. "I don't think Yokozawa-nii likes it when you takes pictures of him in his sleep."

Dad brushes past me, and smirks in my direction as he crouches down next to Yokozawa. "Oh don't worry, he loves it."

Dad shakes Yokozawa-nii's shoulder, and he groans, rolling onto his other side facing away from us.

I jump onto the couch and scream into his ear. "SORATA ATE YOUR WORK BAG!"

Yokozawa's eyes open wide, and he quickly sits up, swinging his head back and forth as he looks for the accused feline.

"Yokozawa-nii! Dad is home!" I shout at him, jumping onto the couch next to him and hugging his side.

"Hiyo, I'm hurt. You give Yokozawa a hug but not me?" My father fakes sadness, placing a hand over his heart.

I simply stick my tongue out at my father, then press my face to Yokozawa's arm.

Yokozawa rubs his eye and yawns, and Dad leans really close when Yokozawa-nii closes his eyes.

"Good morning, Yokozawa." Dad whispers, and Yokozawa jumps in surprise, leaning away.

"Stop doing that, Kirishima!" Yokozawa-nii yells at him.

"I was just messing with you." Dad waves his hands at the angry man, sitting down next to him. "I wanted to get a little humor in before…"

Dad doesn't finish his sentence, but just looks at Yokozawa-nii. Yokozawa-nii just looks at the ground.

I finally break the awkward silence, and jump across Yokozawa-nii's lap. "C'mon, just tell me! I don't understand what the big deal is! Now I'm really curious!"

Yokozawa-nii looks at me, like he wants to say something, then he turns his face away again. Dad puts his hand on his shoulder, almost comforting him.

This must be serious.

I reach over and grab a cookie from the plate on the coffee table, and hold it out to Yokozawa-nii.

"Here."

Yokozawa, confused, holds out his hand. I place the cookie in his hand, and he smiles. He rubs my head with his other hand, messing up my hair.

"Thank you, Hiyori."

"Now, eat the cookie and tell me!" I demand, plopping back down next to Yokozawa-nii.

"Hiyo," My father starts, leaning forward to meet my eyes. "What we're about to tell you is really hard for Yokozawa. If we had it my way, we would have told you three years ago, but he was scared to—"

"Kirishima!" Yokozawa-nii finally swallows the chunk of cookie had had been chewing, hitting my dad's arm. "You seriously are making this sound like it's all my fault?"

"But it is." Dad laughs, grabbing Yokozawa's arm, keeping him from hitting him any longer.

I just sit and watch them. Have they forgotten that I'm still in the room?

Dad pulls on Yokozawa's arm, pulling him to his chest. By now, Yokozawa is a blushing mess, and I'm a little uncomfortable.

I remember a group of girls that sits a few rows in front of me talking about something like this. BL? I forgot, but this seems just like that. So… what does this mean?

"Umm...Dad?" I mumble, and Dad finally stops, but doesn't let go of Yokozawa-nii's arm.

"Hiyo…" Yokozawa is finally the one that speaks up, releasing himself from Dad's hands. "I'm going to say this as easy as possible. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to hate me. Are you ready?"

"Of course! I've been ready since two hours ago!" I exclaim, tugging on his sleeve. "Please tell me!"

"Hiyo…" My dad trails off, then Yokozawa-nii finishes for him.

"Hiyori, I love Kirishima-san."

 **-Present Day ~ Three Years Later-**

"Yoko-nii!" I call out, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I'm headed off to school!"

"Ah, let me walk you!" Yoko-nii walks out of the kitchen, rolling down his sleeves.

"You don't need to, I'm fine on my own!" I protest, walking towards the door.

"I don't have to be to work until noon! I'm walking you to school!" Yoko-nii flicks me in the forehead, slipping his shoes on next to me.

"You're a persistent man." I complain, opening the door.

"That's what I get paid for, it's my job." He grunts, following me out the door.

It's been over three years since Yokozawa moved in with me and Dad, and since they told me they were lovers. Yoko-nii has been my motherly figure for six years, despite him being a man. Somewhere along the way I stopped calling him Yokozawa-nii started calling him Yoko-nii, and Dad encouraged me to keep calling him that, much to Yoko-nii's dismay, but he came along eventually.

Dad has been a little depressed and tired out ever since I was small, after mom died. I never met her, but I know he loved her, and I probably did too. Now that he has Yoko-nii, he's a little more energetic and playful. It's nice to see Dad happy again.

It's true, I was a little surprised when they told me they were lovers, but the fact that they worked so hard came this far just to tell me the truth and for me to accept them, that made me see things through a whole different light. And I love Dad and Yoko-nii, and nothing makes me happier than see them be happy together.

"Hiyo?."

I blink, and look up to the ever so tall man beside me, bringing me back to reality.

"The light's green." Yoko-nii points ahead of us, taking my hand and pulling me across the street.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I apologize, jogging a little to keep up with his large strides.

"It's hard to believe that you're already in high school." Yoko-nii murmurs out loud, looking at the white building we are approaching.

"Yoko-nii, I'm sixteen already, of course I'm going to be in high school." It's finally my turn to flick his forehead. He glares down at me, and I smile sweetly. Yoko-nii huffs, and turns away from me.

"It just shocks me that I've been here with you and Zen so long, that's all. When I first met you, you were so young and sweet, and now…"

"And now, Mr. Yoko-nii? Did the young and sweetness change, Mr. Yoko-nii?" I playfully glare at him, and cross my arms.

Yoko-nii scratches the back of his neck, and looks up towards the sky with an awkward smile. "Well, you're not ten anymore; you're sixteen now. You are growing up into a fine young woman, and soon you're going to be taking an interest in relationships and-"

"Yoko-nii." I cut him off, tugging on the cuff of his suit and giving him my best smile. "You don't have to force yourself. Having you and Dad are enough for me, I don't need boys."

He looks down at me, with a mixture of disappointment, sadness, and worry crossing his dark eyes at the same time. He finally lets out a sigh, and looks up ahead.

"Well, here we are." Yoko-nii shoves his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, and comes to a halt at the school entrance. I pause next to him, and survey the students lingering around there. There is a girl with short bobbed brown hair that is talking to her group of friends, who looks up and makes eye contact with me. She immediately rips her gaze away, and leads her friends inside the school. The other students realize my presence, and head in towards the school after them, looking back at giving me disgusted facial expressions.

I can feel the burn of eyes on the side of my head, but I ignore them and keep looking towards the area that the brunette girl once occupied.

"Should I… not walk you to school anymore? I bet it's weird being walked to school when you're already sixteen." Yokozawa pats my shoulders from behind, what I assume to be him trying to get my attention away from what just occurred.

"No." I place my right hand over his on my shoulder on the right side, and lean my head over both of our hands. "I know it's too much to ask, but can you walk me everyday? I would ask dad, but I already know it's a big fat no since he's so busy."

The big scary bear let's out a sigh, and his large arms wrap around my comparatively smaller frame. "Of course I will. My job just happens to leave enough space for it, so you're in luck. I always make time for you, Hiyo."

I close my eyes, and can't help but let a smile slip onto my lips as I pull his body down to my height and smack my lips onto his cheek. I finally release him, and my hand find their "Thank you, Yoko-nii."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Mahiro Takahashi**

 **Mahiro's POV**

 **(A/N Okay, I honestly don't know the time difference between the events of Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. So for this the purposes of this story, SiH takes place a few years after JR, making Mahiro about the same age as Hiyori. If you've forgotten, Mahiro is Takahiro's son, so Misaki's nephew((Usami's nephew-in-law)). I just wanted to let you all know so I don't get a bunch of comments asking about it.)**

 **(Also, Occhan is an informal way of saying 'uncle', and oji also means uncle. [Sorry about all the A/Ns XD])**

"Occhan!" I scratch my black hair, stomping down the steps of my uncle's apartment in just my boxers and socks. "Why did you have to wake me up so early? I still have an hour that I could sleep in!"

"We all know that if you did that, you'd be late. Stop complaining and get dressed, I don't have time for this." My uncle, Misaki, calls from the kitchen, wearing his usual apron and making something for breakfast. Most likely eggs, Usagi-oji seems to enjoy those a lot.

"Ugh!" I groan out loud, stomping loudly back up the stairs, making sure to add more pressure to make more sound than usual. I stomp back towards Occhan's room, where I'm staying for the next couple years. Mom and Dad flew abroad for Dad's work last weekend, and I needed to stay in Japan for school, so I'm staying with Occhan and Usagi-oji so I can finish high school, then I'll move out and live on my own.

"Usagi-oji!" I hit the wall beside the door with my fist, where I know on the other side is Occhan and Usaji-oji's room is. "Wake up!"

I hear something hit the wall, and a loud groan.

"Don't throw books at the wall, it'll dent!" I yell back at him, finally heading towards my dresser to put on some clothes. I finally find my new school uniform at the bottom of the drawer, thankfully not too wrinkled. I throw my white dress shirt on and the black pants on over my boxers, and stuff the jacket under my arm. I shove my hands into the pockets of my pants, and head out down the stairs towards the kitchen, where I assume my temporary guardians already are.

I stomp down the stairs in a similar way that I had come up, and waddle towards the small dining table near the window.

"Ohayo, Usagi-oji." I greet the silver-haired man who had just seated himself into his chair, waltzing up to the chair on his left. He grunts some very colorful words along the lines of "Why can't you just leave already?", which make me smile involuntarily.

"Be nice to him, Usagi-san, he's my nephew." Occhan cuts it, bringing two plates to the table. His brown hair is pinned back with a pair of bobby pins, and a few pieces fall in front of his face as he leans over to set our plates down.

"Where's yours, Misaki?" Usagi-oji asks immediately, and I roll my eyes. He asks this question every damn morning.

"I can't hold more than two plates, baka. You should know this by now." Occhan tells him the same thing as he's told Usagi-oji every morning, and spins on his heel to fetch the rest of our "perfect breakfast" that Usagi insists that we have. Every goddamn morning.

I pick up a fork instead of the chopsticks before Occhan sits in his seat, and shove the yellow eggs into my mouth. Usagi-oji opens his mouth in protest, about to start the rant he gives me every morning. What can I say? Usagi-oji is a repetitive person.

"Itakimasu!" Misaki cuts Usagi's rant off with his thanks for the food, and begins eating his portion. Usagi-oji grumbles somewhat of the same thing, and shoves a yellow egg into his mouth.

"I'm off!" I shout with my mouth full of the rest of my food, grabbing my navy blue school bag that I had carelessly thrown onto the pink couch, and running towards the front door to the gigantic penthouse.

"Wait, Mahiro!" Occhan slowly paces after me, not bothering to take his apron off or the pins holding his bangs back. "I think you're forgetting something, dear nephew."

I sigh out of my nose, and turn dramatically towards my rather young uncle. "Do I have to, every morning?"

He nods, closing his emerald green eyes while crossing his thin arms. "It was part of the agreement to let you stay here, I'm not going to break the contract just because you think you're too old for it. In here, now, or you're going to be late."

"Godammit!" I whisper shout to myself, clenching my hand into a fist as I stomp past my uncle. "Can't I just go one morning without having to call him?"

"He's worried about you." Misaki-occhan follows me over to the phone near the door, and leans against the wall with his arms crossed while I pick up the receiver, and dial my father's number. "You've already been here for a week and a half, and you're going to be staying here for a while. You can't blame someone for missing a person they've been around for over sixteen years, now can you?"

"Yes you can." Me, and Usagi-oji deadpan at the same time, and I press the receiver to my ear with a dramatic sigh.

"Anyways," I continue, listening to the ring on the phone. "Shouldn't you call him too? Dad is your brother as well, and he hasn't seen you for a few years. I think you should call him instead of me, you can tell him that I'm not dead."

"You're his son, not me. We agreed that you'd call every morning, be glad you don't have to call him goodnight too." Misaki mutters as an answer as he trails off back towards the dining table, and I roll my eyes again.

"Mahiro?"

"Ah, hi Dad." I get startled by the sudden voice whispering in my ear. I cross my arms, and rest the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Why are you whispering?"

"Your mother's still sleeping, she's still a bit jet lagged from the flight. Are you off to school by now?"

"Yeah, I was about to head off but Occhan insisted that I call you."

"Well of course, I want to hear the sound of your voice every morning to keep me going!"

"Ew, Dad, you sound like some lovesick teenager talking to their crush. I'm going to head to school now, before I'm late."

"Alright, thank you for calling me! Love y-"

I slam the phone down, and sprint away towards the entrance, letting myself fall onto my bottom and slipping my feet into the shoes Occhan kindly left there for me.

"I'm leaving!" I shout to the two others who occupy the penthouse, shooting up onto my feet and grabbing hold of the door handle.

"Be careful, you don't know what kinds of people are out there!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I metaphorically wave my uncle off, pushing the front door open and running out onto the street.

 _ **Hiyori's POV**_

I set my school bag on the desk in the back corner of my classroom, and let out a loud sigh.

It's been a few months since I've sat in this seat. Oh I'm so glad to be back, note the heavy sarcasm.

Collapsing into the seat, I bury my face into my arms, and take in a deep breath, admiring the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar lingering on my sweater.

This will be the year.

I sit up straight in my seat, and force a smile onto my face as the other students start to file into the classroom. Most of them group towards the front of the classroom, and avoid me when they can.

This just might be the year that I finally make a friend.

"Ohayō!" I greet the group of students towards the front of the classroom, giving them the innocent smile I always tricked my father with. All of them turn my way, and their eyes narrow once they catch sight of me. They immediately tear their gaze away from me, as if it hurt to look at me, and cluster back into their pod, pretending that I wasn't there and that they hadn't heard anything. They smile slowly slips from on my face, and I cast my eyes downwards, staring at my intwined hands on top of the wooden desk.

Or maybe not. What was wrong? Did I do the smile wrong? Did I force it too much?

The classroom continues to fill with students, so I take a deep breath, inhale and exhale, and try my greeting again.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" I close my eyes and let the smile come to my lips naturally, surrounding myself in a sparkly aura. I open my eyes, to find that the group of students in front of me have disappeared to the front of the room, where they take quick glances at me and whisper in each other's ears.

I let out another quiet sigh, and return to my original position, burying my face into my arms again. It seems it will be another lonely year this school year.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3 - Hiyori Kirishima**_

 **Hiyori's POV**

I let out a loud yawn, rubbing my eyes at the ringing of the bell, signalling the end of class. The quiet classroom begins bustling with noise, students grabbing their things and catching up to their friends for lunch break.

"Don't forget, our first assessment is on Friday!" The teacher tries to shout over all of the teenage voices, but her reminder falls to deaf ears. I rub the annoying sleep out of my eye, and rise from my desk, gathering the books the teacher had passed out in class and shoving them into my bag.

"Have a good day, Hiyori. I'm glad to have you back in my homeroom this year." The female teacher calls out to me as I near the door.

I turn to wave. "You too, Mrs. Kazehaya."

I step outside the classroom, and pause right outside the door. The usually loud and crowded halls are completely silent, and barren. I furrow my eyebrows, and look down both ways. No one. Curious, I hug my bag to my chest and slowly make my way down the left hallway, towards the cafeteria and the courtyard.

Finally, I start to hear some noise, but mostly the giggles of female students. Quickening my pace a little, I jog toward the large brown door that lead outside, which seems to be the source of the girly squealing I choose to peek out of the small window instead of going outside, already knowing that everyone would leave if I "contaminated" the area, as a couple bullies like to put it. Standing on my tiptoes, I barely manage to peer through the window to an obviously large group hanging around the center table, and someone I didn't recognize in the middle of it all.

He had short black hair, parted at the right. His deep chocolate colored eyes were his most prominent feature, that were squinted as he laughed out loud. The sound of his muted laughter from beyond the door welled me up in a strange sort of warmth, the warmth I only felt when Yoko-nii made me cookies when I was feeling a little down, or when Dad insisted that we celebrated my birthday even if it was three in the morning.

I freeze, and shake my head vigorously from side to side. What the heck was wrong with me? This boy is a complete stranger! We haven't even spoken to each other, and I have no clue as to what his name is. But those thoughts leave me as my eyes find him again, and I feel the corners of my mouth involuntarily lift when I catch sigh of his wide, bright lopsided smile. He must have a wonderful, loving life, to be able to honestly smile like that.

That smile slips from my lips as fast as it came, as the harsh reality falls full force onto my head like a heavy brick. That boy is worlds away from me, it was pointless to even consider and think about talking to him. The only thing that will do is make me depressed, and that does no one good.

My eyes, which were trained on my intertwined hands resting on my stomach, can't help but drift back through the window, for one last look before I silently said goodbye to the boy with the bright smile. But, I wasn't expecting for his bright, shining brown eyes to be turned towards me— no, looking _at_ me. I feel my skin jolt and crawl when his dark chocolate eyes bore into my own, and it takes me a few moments to realize where I was. As more heads turn my way from the group around him, wondering why the handsome new student stopped smiling and was staring off, I break our eye contact, and spin on my heel, headed towards the lockers near the front of the school.

I hold up the back of my hand to cover my face, which I already know has to have become a blushing mess by now. I believe that's the first time I've held eye contact with someone here for more than three seconds. But who was I kidding, it wasn't going to happen again. He was a new student, and that's the only reasonable explanation behind it. He'll soon learn of my parents from the other students, and I will become what I am to everyone else in his eyes.

"Hey!"

I jolt out of my thoughts at a loud shout thrown in my general direction, as a group of boys turn the corner and notice my presence. "Oh look, it's the Faggot's Child. Be careful not to get too close to her, you don't want to turn gay." The leader of the group tells the others, who begin to laugh, and walk past me down the hallway. Here, everyone just refers to me as Fac, or Faggot's Child. I don't even think anyone here knows my real name, besides Mrs. Kazehaya.

I sigh, and pull my sweater closer to me around my nose. I turn the corner towards the lockers, where I had accidentally left my lunch this morning when I was changing my shoes. I swing the little door to my locker open, and a bunch of little notes come tumbling out, along with a few metal push pins and staples. With a poker face, I reach down for one of the notes, curious as to what wonderful poem about my homosexual parents the girls have come up with this time around.

' _So, what do you call your dads again, Dad and Daddy? Papa and Father? That's so gross.'_

I breath out a little laugh, and crumple the white note card in my hand. "Wow, if you're going to write a mean note, at least try. God, these are worse than a toddler's vocabulary." I mumble to myself, bending down to pick up the rest of the things that fell out of my locker, and adding tham to the little plastic bag in keep in my locker just for these sort of things that my classmates like to leave in my locker.

I shove everything in my hands into the white bag, when I feel a tiny prick in the center of my palm. wince, dumping everything into the bag and quickly retracting my hand to inspect it. There's a little thumbtack stuck into the middle of my palm, pretty far into the flesh. I brace myself and pull it out, pressing my thumb against the small hole when a small amount of blood begins to trickle out.

I grab my lunch from the bottom shelf and close my locker, keeping my other hand putting pressure onto the small wound. It seems I'll be eating lunch in the nurse's office today rather than the bathroom.

I walk back to the main hall and make a right instead of a left, towards the teacher's lounge and nurse's office. Entering the first door on the left, I leave the door behind me a crack open and head right for the small desk in the right corner of the room, where I know the band-aids are. The nurse isn't in her office during lunch, she's usually in the teacher's lounge by now, so a lot of the time when I get pricked I just help myself to her first aid supplies.

I pull open the top drawer on the right of the all white desk, and there are multiple boxes of band-aids, one of them ripped open on the top. I stick my hand inside the small box, and pull out two small band-aids, one for now and one for later when I need to change them. I quickly unwrap one of them, and shove the other in my pocket, uncovering the cut on my hand. I stick the small circular pad onto the cut, and crumple the wrappers up in my hand, throwing them into the tiny trash bin on the right.

Then I plop into the leather chair behind the desk, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the cold leather cushioned my shoulders. I pull my lunch onto my lap and unwrap the cloth, grinning down at the bento I had spent an hour last night as I pull the cat-shaped top off. It's only composed of yakisoba bread and curry with rice, but I arranged it to make it look like Sorata. Sadly, Sorata dies last year a couple days after Christmas, he was so old, he lived 15 years old.

Just as I let out a sigh, I yelp in fear as the door to the nurse's office slams open, the wood crashing against the wall with a loud bang. There's the soft clicking of footsteps entering the room, and I whip my face towards the doorway to find out who had come in. My eyes find themselves widening, and I slam the lid onto the bento box out of habit. A chuckle echos across the white walls, and a tall body leans against the wall across from me beside the door.

"Do you usually eat alone in the nurse's office? That's rather unsanitary, isn't it?"

I wince as his words, and tie the cloth around the bento box. But I put on a big smile, hiding the hurt. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to contaminate the room. I'll leave at once." I pick up my lunch and rise from the seat, walking around the desk.

"I didn't mean it like that, please stay."

I pause, my eyes growing wider than before as I stare down at the floor. I slowly raise, my head, and meet his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," He gives a friendly smile, extending his hand towards me. "My name is Mahiro Takahashi. What's yours?"


End file.
